Talk:The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire
Merger It appears that this article ought to be merged with/copied to/redirected to The Way of D'Era: The Romulans, though neither is complete and not quite in proper format. I'm not the RPG expert here, so perhaps someone would like to pick the best way to do so? --Seventy 03:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I think the content should be moved over to the "Way of D'era" article and the current page be dedicated to the FASA version which I believe is called "The Romulans". Just my thought on it. --Darth Batrus 11:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::In fact, the Eridam Papers and the Road to the Stars are FASA items. Do they actually appear in the D'Era materials?. As to the more general issue, I think how to handle boxed sets or paired booklets depends on what the contents actually are. Some could be reduced to a single page detailing their contents, but some may be worth treating separately or as more analogous to a novel duology or series if the contents are diverse enough. It depends on the individual cases. In this particular case it should probably be moved to the "Way of D'era" article until it has enough detail to warrant its own page. If we reach that point, then this page should probably be converted to a disambiguation between the LUG and FASA books.--Emperorkalan 11:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::To answer your question, no the Eridam Papers and the Road to the Stars arent covered by the LUG Way of D'era sourcebook. Some material though like the "Great Brothers" and the "Road to the Stars" are somewhat similar to certain aspects in the LUG books namely the Vhorani and the concept of D'Era itself. But beyond that similarity there is nothing linking the two materials. --Darth Batrus 13:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry... I didn't even realize, as I was trying to give these orphaned articles homes, that one was FASA and one LUG. (Told you I wasn't the RPG expert...) --Seventy 01:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Wasn't The Way of Dera a boxed set that included a book called "The Romulans"? perhaps the answer is "The Romulans (FASA)" and "The Romulans (LUG)". -- Captain MKB 13:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Got the sourcebook and checked, the main sourcebook is called "The Romulans" and contains most of the material on the Romulan race with two other books one called Romulan Characters and another called Romulan Scenarios. I think its perhaps best to leave most of the material under "The Way of D'era: The Romulans". --Darth Batrus 18:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Wrong Sources Uh Seventy, quite a few of those articles that I have written you have listed as being from this source page when they arent. The Eridam Papers, D'sora, D'Vatta etc etc are from FASA's The Romulans book. The existing material that was present before the edits is fine but the new stuff is all from FASA. The reason why I made the entries and didn't put their names in the source was because there is no page for it. -- Darth Batrus 11:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm only following the citation link that you put in these articles, which have been sitting as orphans (i.e. no other articles link to them) since you created them two months ago. I apologize for trusting what you wrote if what you wrote was wrong. --Seventy 17:02, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Easy there, I wasnt criticising you. The articles were fine but the link was to a wrong source article. The stuff I put two months ago was from "The Romulans" FASA material but you've been adding them to "The Romulans" from LUG. I thought I should mention something before someone else did. Also, it's kind of why I left them as orphan articles until the matter was sorted. -- Darth Batrus 22:07, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :If anyone had bothered to look, there are several paragraphs of commentary above that clarify the exact sources of the very articles in question -- to another book that is actually also called "The Romulans". If someone cited them to a book of the same name, its quite an understandable mistake -- and weren't we all a part of the earlier conversation? Its right there for fact checking. Now that we've reiterated that there are two books, can we move on? -- Captain MKB 22:25, 26 May 2008 (UTC)